


Last Kiss Goodbye

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are amazing but what if it was your last chance for your fist kiss? Would that make it better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> TheaBlackthorn HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Her birthday which we share was yesterday) It's slightly late but you know I was celebrating myself and then like dead to the world for a bit. I don't know if it's quite what you were hoping for but I hope you like it anyway.

With the nation united and war imminent Iruka knew there was a very real possibility either he or Kakashi wouldn't make it out alive. The day before they were to head out he decided to confess all of his feelings. It wouldn't matter if nothing came of it because there wouldn't be time to worry about it. He just didn't want to have regrets and he knew if he didn't then it would be one. He caught Kakashi once the meetings for the day let out and offered to walk home with him.

They walked in silence for a moment and Iruka hesitated, questioning for the umpteenth time if it was a bad idea.

Kakashi coughed and looked over at him. "If you're worried about the kids, this is their war. They're as read as any of us and even if they weren't, we need them. I'll watch out for them though."

"I'm not. I mean _I am_ , but I'm not." Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I know you'll watch out for them. You care about them as much as I do and I know the only way to protect the future for them is to let them help protect it. It scares me that they'll be out there but you were right when you said they weren't kids anymore they're soldiers." He thought about those words a lot lately. They were reassuring now though they'd made him angry then.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised and his pace slowed. "Then what is it?"

Iruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I like you."

"Oh." Kakashi's brow furrowed. "I like you too you know. You're a man."

His heart sank, but he pushed the feeling away. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean you are a good man, a great one even. I've always thought so even when I was mad at you about the chunin exams. It was actually part of why I was so mad at you. It wasn't just because it was Naruto, I felt betrayed as stupid as it was." He hadn't realized it then, but when he'd thought about it more later, it had been obvious. "What I mean is that I _like_ you. The better I've gotten to know you the more true it is, even if it is only because of Naruto that I've had that chance. I just thought I should tell you, because I might not get another chance to. I know it's selfish; I just..." He looked away, only just realizing they'd both come to a stop. The silence dragged out and he closed his eyes, sighing. It was out and now he wished he could unsay it and not at the same time. There really was no denying that it was a stupid, selfish thing to do, but at least he wouldn't have to wonder _'what if?'_ anymore.

When soft lips pressed against his, he opened his eyes, gasped, and only just managed not to pull away in shock. Kakashi's visible eye watched him and a hand slid around the back of his neck. He just stood there, stalk still and too stunned to think.

Chuckling, Kakashi deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Iruka's slightly parted lips and pulling him closer.

The taste of Kakashi's mouth and the feel of his lips slowly pulled Iruka from his daze and he melted against him. He slid his own hands to Kakashi's chest and leaned into the kiss, sucking on Kakashi's tongue, licking his lips, and blatantly ignoring the fact they'd have to breath eventually.

Kakashi pulled back, his breathing heavier than normal though he wasn't quite panting. "Would you like to come in and talk?" He smiled, a barely muffled chuckle in his voice. "Or not because we really don't have to 'talk'."

The relief, slightly nervous feeling, and the general rush of pure, unmitigated happiness made Iruka laugh. "I'd like that and..." He flashed Kakashi a smile and winked at him. "You're right though we don't _have_ to talk." He really hoped their first kiss wasn't their last, he hoped it wouldn't be goodbye, because he finally had what he'd wanted for years.


End file.
